


Awakening

by soulofpetrichor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, I adore Vision and he got very little screen time in this movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofpetrichor/pseuds/soulofpetrichor
Summary: An imagining of Vision's first moments of consciousness, from his perspective.





	Awakening

Awake.

Light, and shouting, and a great deal of clanging steel. And then silence. Sudden, shocked silence, as a wash of cold air ran across his skin—strange, he’d never felt cold before—he’d never had _skin_ before—

A solid mass of muscle and power in front of him, hammer raised to obliterate him from existence. Fear. He threw himself at the man, and in the blur of action and confused shouting that followed, the hammer connected with his chest. 

The impact reverberated through his core, to the very edges of his—body—?

He flew through a pane of glass, the shards scraping at his synthetic skin unpleasantly, and tumbled through the air. He only realized at the last possible instant that he could arrest his own motion. He came suddenly and abruptly to a halt, hovering inches away from a glass wall overlooking the city.

New York. The tall buildings, the lights in the windows, the blur of the city below—these were familiar. They grounded him. He’d seen them before, when he was helping Mr. Stark—

Stark? The name had an odd weight to it. Like an echo of a life once lived. Who…?

There was a reflection in the glass in front of him. He stared at it intently. Blue eyes. Magenta skin inlaid with silver—no, vibranium—he reached out toward the image inquisitively and it reached back at him.

So this was him, then? Who…what was he? 

The shadow of Jarvis that still lived inside him quickly assembled the pieces. Ultron. Devastation. The world in the balance.

A vision of what must come to pass.


End file.
